


When Life Gives You Lake Monsters…

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek grabbed him, Stiles expected to be thrown off the boat. He had a startlingly bitter moment of thinking “of course, this is how it ends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Lake Monsters…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Sterek Writers Network kiss challenge](http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com/post/107643995593/to-celebrate-our-new-members-joining-the-group-we), and based on these requests from Twitter: an outdoor kiss, a kiss on a boat, and an angry kiss in the rain.

When Derek grabbed him, Stiles expected to be thrown off the boat. He had a startlingly bitter moment of thinking "of course, this is how it ends." They can't just have a relaxing day on the lake, oh no. There has to be some kind of tentacled lake monster, Derek has to do his stupid fucking martyr thing jumping into the water to rip it to shreds, and Stiles has to come up with a plan involving the boat motor so he can drag Derek's self-sacrificing ass out of the lake before he fucking _drowned_.

Words had been exchanged. Heated ones. There might also have been a love confession, Stiles wasn't entirely sure what he had been shouting, only that there were a lot of "fucks" and "you assholes" involved.

And the cherry on top of that shit sundae was that the lake monster apparently controlled the weather, so it was fucking _raining_.

So yeah, when Derek's hands fisted in his hoodie, soaking wet and covered in lake monster guts, Stiles felt confident that step two of that plan involved him taking a header over the side of the boat.

Instead, Derek's mouth crashed against his, and Stiles's brain short-circuited entirely, because _what_.

He wasn't flying over the boat, Derek still had a death grip on his hoodie, and _holy shit Derek Hale was kissing him_.

With a noise Stiles would never admit to making, he threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him back.

It was hot, so freaking hot, in every sense of the word. Despite being drenched in cold rain and monster blood, Derek felt like fire under his hands, like his skin burned at the contact. His stubble scratched at Stiles's chin and cheeks, but his lips were soft, and the contrast drove Stiles up the fucking wall. A few thousand hours of jerking off hadn't prepared him for the scorching reality.

Derek's hands finally released Stiles's hoodie, but it was only to skim down his sides to pull him closer, pressing their bodies together from the chest down.

Well, Stiles could get on board with that. He jumped, hooking his legs around Derek's waist, and Derek let out a sound that was half-grunt, half-moan and got his hands under Stiles's ass ( _aw yeah_ ) to support him. Derek stumbled backward, and then lowered himself to one of the back seats, which squelched under their weight.

With the new position, Stiles was just slightly taller than Derek, and he used the new angle to lick down, to get his tongue into Derek's mouth, running his fingers over stubble and down Derek's neck.

The hands on his ass moved to cup his face, and Derek drew back, panting, eyes flickering between electric blue and their normal green-yellow. The intensity in his gaze took Stiles's breath away.

"I love you, too," Derek whispered, running his thumbs over Stiles's lips.

"Good," Stiles said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/107706180110/when-life-gives-you-lake-monsters).


End file.
